Kewl's Pokemon adv
by DrewPeacock
Summary: Kewl's life is torn apart due to his parents die of a poke murder.He moves from Orre region to Redscroll city. Life seems to be great until he gets involved with crime lords you do not want to mess with.Luckily his friends will help him no matter what!
1. Chapter 1

KEWL'S MAGIC ADVENTURE! :D

Kewl lived in Orre, Kewl was a slacker at poke school, but he always did well on a test. Kewl was kicked out of school for using his pokemon to help him with his science project. Kewl loved to go home and relax, play video games you name it! Until one day. Let's see what happened.

Kewl was up stairs and watching TV while he was clueless of the Acton happening down stairs. Give me the directions to the island and I shall spare you! *Bang bang* Kewl ran down stairs to see his lab buddies who were supposed to take care of him in his dad nad mom's absence were stabbed and shot repeatedly! "Hey kid, do you know what this is called?" the mysterious man with a pokemon chuckled "goodnight!" Just like that Kewl found himself at his grandpa's house in Red Scroll City. His grandpa explained it all to him. That he had to go to school. Kewl hated school he had never gone to school after the science project incident. He thought it would be hard to make friends again. The only friends he had at his new home was his pokemon he got from a friend who was coming to new stone city tomorrow. Kewl went to school with a glum face. When he got to school he bumped into a boy and a girl. "HEY! WATCH IT!"

"S-Sorry I'm new here I just moved here from the Orre" Kewl explained. "Another new kid?" she stammered. "Well I'm Phoebe and he's Joe" she said with a cheerful face. "Nice to meet you too I'm Kewl...Wait! Have you seen a new boy with a red hat?" Kewl exclaimed. "I'm sorry but no we haven't, but why did you move here? She questioned. "Well a man killed my Guardian with a pokemon that could change forms…" Kewl told with a tear. Joe looked at Phoebe and asked "who was he? What did he where?" "A white hat or something on his head I'm looking for revenge!"Kewl said worried then bravely. "That's the same man who killed my parents guess we have same murderer." Joe clenched. The bell rung and they hurried to class.

"So have you found your friend yet? Phoebe questioned "no" Kewl replied

"Hey I heard there is a new museum want to check it out? Kewl asked "we already did, but we will go with you again because we didn't get to see all of it yesterday." Joe said. *After school"

"WOW this stone is beautiful!" Kewl said "that's what we said!" Joe and Phoebe said together. "Alright let's try to rob again!"

"Oh no their back!" Joe said "hey it you two again with your little new friend how about a rematch again you missy!" "alright th-"Kewl interrupted Phoebe "wait let me do this!" Kewl got his a pokeball out. "Alright go…Charmeleon!" "What a weak choice… destroy! Muk" "Charmeleon use flame dash!" " that's not a real move! ya it is my friend and I created it when we were small it a strong physical fire type attack that always go first and 85% to.. Burn Muk." "Muk you worth less slime! Go Sharpedo!" *return Charmeleon* "Go Grotle! Quick use a leaf blade!" *grooooooTLEE!* "SHARPEDO TOO? FINE FOR MY FAVORITE… Drapion! *return* Now for the grand finale Jolteon use thunder assault!" "NOOO this kid is going on the black list like those two and the other kid retreat!" "Ya run come back when you got some skill!"

"Kewl… THAT WAS AWESOME I never knew you had good pokemon and those moves those were cool your friend must be good!" Phoebe exclaimed "ya He's better than me though, but I broke a lot of stuff hehe don't worry I'll do some magic for the damages Kirlia back in time heal!" "Young man you saved our museum please let us get a news crew to interview you!" "I'm sorry, but I have to decline, I would be grateful if you told me the nearest pokemon center is" "oh you can heal here!" "Oh that would be great if you heal my pokemon" "anything" *1 min later* "here you go!" "Thank you" "no thank you!" Kewl yawned "I'll take you to any restaurant my treat!" "This one" Phoebe said. "This food is….delicious! Waiter more food please!"

*slurp chomp slurp chomp slurp* "that was great waiter can I get some to go and ill pay my bill now!" "Ok sir here." "$10200 here and keep the change!" "But there is a thousand dollar change" "Ya I gave you a tip because the food is good here and I haven't ate like this in a while." "Thank you so much sir I'm am filled with joy! I'll let you bring out your pokemon here and eat for you and your friends! "Thanks Mr.! "Joe, Phoebe thank for going with me today you guys are the best!" "It was nothing except I want to battle you only one pokemon." Phoebe stated

"Sure I'll go easy one you!" Kewl laughed. both: Go Marshtomp!

Phoebe: Marshtomp use muddy water! Kewl: … Phoebe: not attacking? Fine my turn again use head butt! Kewl: now use mimic slam in other words muddy slam! Kewl: Now muddy punch!

Phoebe: no! Marshtomp both: return *ring ring!*

All: My p(star) da! "Ok grandpa, grandpa says I can sleep over at one of my new friend" Kewl said. "Me too!" Joe exclaimed both: Phoebe's house! Phoebe: what no! My brother and parents would think wrong. Both: too bad! Phoebe dad: so you guys are sleeping over? Both: yes sir dad: well if you do it here both: we don't plan to put a seed in your daughter sir she's just a good friend! Dad: Ok have fun Kids. *zzzzzzzzzzzzzz* ?: Hey pst new kid come out to the back yard!

Kewl tip toes to the backyard.

?: hi I'm Lesley I'm Phoebe's bro! Kewl: oh so you're the annoying little brat! Lesley: Your going down in a battle. Kewl: yah 3 battles in one day!

Lesley: Go Grovyle! Kewl: go Poilwhirl! Lesley: I would have gone with a fire type, but your loss Grovyle use leaf blade! Kewl: take the hit! Lesley: what's wrong with you? Kewl: now ice uppercut! Now when he lands on the ground go on top of him and use dynamic punch! Lesley: NOO grovyle! Kewl: you lose! Phoebe: Lesley you should have thought twice I learned that today by battling him! Kewl: when I was fighting my friend I made that mistake.

Joe: what is your friends name anyway? Kewl: oh his name is -! *all jaws drop except Kewl* all: He's the champion of all regions! No one knows his true name. ? : What are you children doing in the middle of the night go to bed or the kitchen or the tool shed or whatever hip. Phoebe: yes Mrs. Water noise! Kewl: run for h1n1 is stronger! All kids: ha run! *zzzzzzz* *kewl's mind*: damn never knew Phoebe snores so loud, Better catch some z's. *7:45am Kitchen table*. Dad: How are the eggs boys? All guest dudes: Tastiest eggs and bacon ever! both: how do you make it? Jinx you owe me a soda pop! No lemonade hahahahahaha! 9:15 am classroom social studies. Teacher: class I will a sign you partners for your next social assignment blah Joe and phoebe that is all! Kewl: but, Mrs. Parc what about me? I **LOVE** social! Teacher Parc: oh Kewl you're with a kid his name is -kewl yahoo! Buddy here I come were going to own this assignment. Teacher Parc: well I like your attitude, but when he comes you will only have **ONE DAY to **complete your assignment! Kewl: *faints* Kewl: Dream world.. Finally - hey -!-: sup Kewl: get here faster so we will get an A on social! I never failed social once and your not going to make me fail! -: ok see ya! *- vanishes* ? *echoes* "hey Kewl wake up robbers have the school captured! Kewl: No! Not the vacuum! Joe: cool it Ambar has the school captured we have to stop them! Kewl: why us we are just children. Phoebe: we'll give you a reason they have your hoard of candy you hide in this school! Kewl =[ I'm going to kill them now. Kewl: Where's my candy? Ambar grunt: what? I don't know what you're talking about and aren't you supposed to be captured like the rest? Kewl: not until you give me my candy! Ambar grunt: Go! Arbok squeeze him to death! Kewl: arg death is coming can't breathe. ?: Ryperior rock destroyer Kewl: yes air I can breathe thanks.

?:no problem, names Vintac just call me Vin, - sent me to help you and give you this back Kewl: is it true ill save you, go Ampharos. Ambar grunt: Ampharos is weak! Arbok squeeze it. Kewl: Ice beam to yourself. Ambar grunt: Damn he used the ice to stab arbok's tail! Kewl: run. *super awesome montage* Ambar admin: A Tiny CHILD? Come to fight me man those grunts must suck better demote them. Kewl: those losers? lets fight.

Ambar admin: Go leafeon. Kewl: Go Quagsire. Ambar admin: Razor leaf. Kewl: take two leaves. Ambar admin: why don't you dodge? Kewl: because I don't believe in dodging if the take the pain once they can withstand it the next and better the next time and on and on and on! Throw it back and use body slam. Ambar admin: counter with vine whip. The author would like to skip until cool stuff takes place. Ambar admin: my favorite pokemon Moltres!

Kewl: what? You captured it you fiend! I shall battle with my favorite Sealeo! - just gave me her back! Ambar admin: it's a she? Weak! Kewl: oh we have a sexist one I will show you! (*note* Kewl dislikes sexist people oh ya and que the super awesome music!) Kewl: use icicle slide and ice beam to those 3 trophy stands! Ambar admin: Flamethrower! Kewl: THAT'S not gonna do anything noob! Use body slam! Ambar admin: no moltres is like a pin ball being bumped around by those frozen trophy stands! (+100 combo+1000 super combo +10000 super special awesome combo +1000000000) Ambar Admin: your last pokemon is nothing! Moltres sky dive! Kewl: no my last pokemon! ?: Aerodactayl aero dive! Kewl: -? -: all day Kewl. -: return… Go Pichu. Ambar admin: A Pichu? We made a punk's Pikachu into a Pichu again. That loser's pokemon never saw it coming! Tiger: That my Pikachu you're talking about, who you Calling a loser I defeated your Moltres in one shot. Ambar admin: Whatever you win this time, but the next will be your last.

Ambar admin: Smoke bomb time!

Kewl :wait!

-:Kewl since I know I can trust you I'll tell you my real name.

Kewl:ok

Tiger:It's Tiger

Kewl: I know.

It was too late the Ambar team has left.

Pheobe:where am I?

?:finally awake man you sleep a lot now put these and get to work.

Pheobe: who am I?

?: uhh you are uh, Ambaria! That's your name!

Ambaria: oh ok.

?:welcome back home Ambar hideout!

Ambaria:...

?:I'm your squad leader, Lancor

Ambaria:...

Lancor: first breakfast after battle until lunch

Ambaria:...

Lancor: lead Ambaria Pheobe to the cafeiteria.

Lancor: Listen up grunts we have a new recurit,*voices* *new recuit? is it a guy or gal?*

Lancor:Her name is Ambaria, you will adress her as admin Ambaria.

Ambaria stared into the crowd with a blank look.

Lancor: now important things are said we feast!

Ambaria:...

30 minutes later

Lancor: alright Ambaria lets start with battle basics, go! Ninetails! The nine tailed fox shaped pokemon appeared.

Ambaria: go...Marshtomp... mud shot. The Mud fish shot out mud.

Lancor: good now no mercy Ninetails! Wil-o-wisp!

Ambaria:... water gun...

The hours past and soon it was time for bed.

Lancor: This is your room and these are your roomates Saltre,Kiddi,salse and Ambross. IF I HEAR GIGGLING OR ANY KIND OF NOISE YOU ARE GETTING PUNISHED! pleasant dreams?

*Ambaria dream* "Ouch! stop it!" a voice called." Your heart.. part of it is sealed" The voice saddened. "P...be come back with us. look in your bag and find a" The voice echoed. "find what?" she asked "Nothing arise!" A different voice yelled.

Ambaria stumbled down to the meeting hall.

Lancor: Our first mission of the day is to go to New Stone City and to liberate the jewels from the jewellery store for our purposes we attack at 11 p.m.

Meanwhile at New Stone City..

Lesely: Wahhh they stole my sister!

Kewl: Lesley there is no point crying about it we have to save her.

Tiger: The Hypno must have made her fall asleep. They may have brain washed her and are now probably using her for their evil deed we need to figure out what they would be after to anticipate their location of crime oh and where is Joe?

Kewl:training.

TV: come to the jewellery store today! we have a new blue,red,and green orb found in the deps of the ocean, deep in a volcano, and high in a moutain near the clouds. We were going to make it 873.99 ,but we lowered our price to 73.99 each come now while we still have them.

Tiger: they are going there I just know it we have to protect those orbs.

Kewl nodded in agreement. They quickly walked to the store.

? :Hello can I help you?

Tiger: Yes, we would like to buy all those orbs.

? : Ok that will be 3211.99 poke dollars.

Tiger: here we would like to apply for a one day only shift from now until tomorrow now.

? : Ok thank you so 5pm to 5pm tomorrow .If you need me at anytime I'll be in the back.

Kewl: we always do that when team rocket is around.

Tiger: I'll call Joe to come.

Tiger: Joe ya come to the jewellery store at 1245 avenue.

*Beep* *beep*

Tiger: Ok now que the montage music!

*feather in a storm plays*

Later that night

? : Anybody home?

? No one's here….

? Quit dilly-dallying and find those stones!

? Whatever….

Kewl: aha!

? Darn it!

? : What a nosecone…

Kewl: wait you're not Ambar

? : Ambar oh those mean those lunatics? We are.. Malefic star!

Malefic grunt 1: we are rivals with Ambar.

Malefic grunt 2: We are how you say different we are here to liberate those jewels and use their powers to stop Ambar defeat Raquaza and set both of them free!

Malefic admin: Now we would like to buy the orbs or prepare to fight!

Kewl: uh Ambar got away before we came.

Tiger: uh ya, but they left this one here take it whatever.

Malefic admin: That was too easy, but we'll take it here is $10,000,000.

Kewl: Thank you would you like a bag?

Tiger:*XD*

Malefic grunt: no thanks.

Tiger: do you have a gift card or a reward card?

Malefic grunt 2: no

Kewl: do you want to sign up for one? 50% of your next purchase!

Malefic admin: uh no thank.

Tiger: ok see ya have a great tomorrow.

Kewl: HAHAHA what maroons

Tiger: Those dumb heads are retarded.

Ambar grunt: Alright hands up!

Ambar grunt : … Marshtomp mud bomb

Tiger: That's Phoebe's Marshtomp!

TBC

I think this was a pretty long chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

KEWL MAGICAL Adventure: D 2

Last time… Kewl, Joe and Tiger were working at the jewelry store to protect the orbs that could awaken the two feared beast of the Hoenn region. When team Malefic came and tried to rob the store, but Tiger and Kewl averted the teams plans. Soon after the sinister team Ambar showed up. Now the story continues.

Joe: Phoebe?

Ambar grunt: who is this Phoebe? My name is Ambaria

Tiger: It's no use she must have been brainwashed by that Hypno belonging to the admin right there!

Ambar Admin: humph you almost got my fellow admin fired for the defeat of the plan to take over the school, But this is different we have come to steal the orbs you have in stock! Give them here and we will leave. Resist then we will have battle!

Kewl: too bad the Malefic came and stole it before it was our shift, but we would battle for fun.

Ambaria: Lancor what should we do now?

Tiger: so that is your name Ambar admin Lancor

Ambaria: How dare you speak the commander's name without his request! Marshtomp water gun!

Joe: Torchic peck!

Lancor: Ambaria don't waste your energy on them we must track down malefic.

Ambaria: This fight matters more than that it is your honor!

Ambaria: I shall fight the one who made you almost demoted the one with the exploded hair and the red hat.

Tiger: Let us take this outside. There is no need for any payment if we destroy this shop.

Lancor: Very well then.

Ambaria: Defeat this boy, go Marshtomp!

Tiger: Feral my Fearow let us defeat Phoebe.

Ambaria: how many times do I have to tell you my name is Ambaria! Marshtomp ice beam!

Tiger: Feral! Oh good your ok. Now use steel & Ice wing!

Marshtomp took the hit head one and was badly wounded.

Ambaria: Marshtomp come here! Ambaria used a super potion

Tiger: Well your only potion use is now gone.

Ambaria: Return. go Growlithe!

*Beep*There was a sound

Tiger: Kewl could it be?

Kewl: I thought I would never see this again.

Tiger: A shadow pokemon!

Joe: Can you guys explain?

Tiger: Well you see there was this organization called Cipher they created this machine to take change regular pokemon to fighting machines with their hearts locked They stole peoples by betting their own pokemon in battle. They used shadow pokemon for making the battle easy . There was another organization called Team Snagem that created a device to snag other peoples pokemon like catching wild ones. They stole the blueprints to the shadow pokemon machine and made it. So every pokemon they stole were made into shadow pokemon. There was one man who joined snagem to steal the device. On his way he met a beautiful girl that hade the powers to see shadow pokemon for regular ones. Together they prevailed and stopped those two teams dastardly plan.

Kewl: That man was my father and that *beautiful lady* was my mother. Oh and Tiger remind me to slap you later.

Tiger: what you don't think your mom isn't beautiful?

Kewl: Ya

Tiger: Then no slapping me.

Ambaria: Uh I thought we were battling.

Tiger: oh ya. Kewl this is what I wanted to show you before I left it's a prototype so if it goes wrong you will never see me again. Tiger's P da turned longer with a pokeball emblem in the middle he pressed it the square screen flashed Pokemon soul, Orre region soul Yahoo!

As he said those words his hand burned red fire. He placed his palm on the top of his P da. The p da screen faced the sky.

Joe: His p da screen is bursting a fire red light to the sky!

The fire red light fell and engulfed his body.

Kewl: Is it working? Kewl said nervously

The fire red light faded and came out was Tiger with a new outfit.

Tiger: Tada! Tiger now had a machine on his head band connected to his now machine covered arm. He had red hoody and blue pants. His exploded hair now could be seen.

Kewl: Tiger thank goodness you're alright and your back in your old clothes you wore on our Orre adventure.

Tiger: Remember when I took your snag machine. I took a picture and made an exact copy and made a new one.

Kewl: Son of a- you got to give me one of those transforming p da!

Ambaria: Nice new clothes, but that isn't going to change anything.

Lancor: All that talking took an hour you must pay by continuing of this battle.

Tiger: I apologize. He said with a annoyed face. He whispered to himself fatty.

Ambaria: Growlithe use shadow rush. Missed!

Tiger: Feral drill peck.

Ambaria: Flame wheel!

Tiger: Feral is down!

Ambaria: good job Growlithe. Growlithe ignored and gave a angry bark.

Tiger: poor Growlithe. Go Butterfree sleep powder!

Ambaria: Growlithe wake up!

Tiger: Now Snag ball go!

The mechanical arm forced a pokeball to appear. Tiger grabbed it.

Lancor: that isn't going to work you idiot boy.

Tiger: Your going to eat your words!

Joe: man we are saying so terrible puns.

Kewl: Live with it.

Tiger threw the ball at the Growlithe. Lancor will now have to eat his words right to idiot boy.

Tiger:1,2,3! I got it! I will call you RK9 tribute to one of my favorite let's player.

Kewl: what was that?

Joe: it sounded like an explosion.

Ambaria: Roselia front and centre!

Tiger: RK9 first fight let go!

Ambaria: using that mutt after I lost it to you.

Tiger: easy boy use ember.

Ambaria: Razor leaf!

RK9anger pitch up.

Tiger:RK9! RK9was less angry and attacked.

Ambaria: Roselia magical leaf.

Tiger: RK9 please use your boy here are some scents. RK9 smelled the aroma in the scent case and became friendly.

Tiger: RK9 use your flame wheel.

Ambaria: Roselia no!

Tiger: Roselia yes!

Ambaria: Return. Go Marshtomp!

Tiger: RK9 !

Joe: What did he say?

Kewl: fire blast he likes to say final attack in a different language! That means this battle is..

Lancor: Over!

Ambaria: Marshtomp my last pokemon.

Lancor: conceder yourselves lucky. We could have easily defeated you.

Joe: Then double battle now you can heal inside.

Lancor: no.

Kewl: ya chicken?

Lancor: RRR fine we battle tomorrow in the battle dome you Exploded hair and Joe.

Joe: but I only have one pokemon!  
>Tiger: It ok we will find some for you.<p>

Lancor: Very well Ambaria let us go back to base.

Kewl: Phoebe wait don't go!

Ambaria: AHHH!

She held her head and screamed in pain. Lancor carried her to their truck.

Tiger: Kewl go to the forest east from here and make camp. I have to register RK9 to my trainer card.

Joe: wait why?

Tiger: I like to start with new pokemon in new regions.

Joe: Then why did you use Feral and butterfree?

Tiger: Because, I need them. Until I get 5 more pokemon here and those pokemon along with RK9 will be my team for New stone city.

Kewl: Let's go come on Joe.

The two of them walked to the forest now let's see if Ambaria is ok.

Ambaria: ….

Lancor: Shes is dead?

?: no she is in a coma.

Lancor: Jerf what now?

Jerf: she will awaken tomorrow.

Lancor: how can you be sure?

Jerf: trust me.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

KEWL MAGICAL Adventure: D 3

Last time Tiger took down Ambaria in a battle and got the shadow pokemon Growlithe he was given a nickname called RK9. Lancor the Ambar admin made a match at the arena tomorrow. It is Joe and Tiger Versus Ambar admin Lancor and Ambar super grunt Ambaria at 5:00 pm. The match of the week is climbing its way up from the ladder. The adventure continues now!

Kewl: Finally I start a conversation!

Joe: That was really random.

Kewl: Don't ruin my moment Joe that is a foolish thing to do.

Joe: Kewl are we there yet?

Kewl: ya we are just finding a good spot to camp.

Joe: here an open area with grass surrounding it.

Kewl: shut up! Look at the pokemon.

Joe: Oh my.

Kewl: this is awesome. let get camp set Joe. Joe? Where did you go?

Joe: Wow an Aipom! Torchic go!

Joe: Ember now!

The Aipom used double slap.

Joe: use peck!

The Aipom had burned and was weaken.

Joe: Yahoo! Go Great ball!

The Aipom was caught. Joe cheered with Torchic for the first pokemon he caught.

Kewl: you ditched me and I got stung by Beedrills.

Joe: oops sorry Kewl I caught my first Pokemon.

Mysterious character: Urchins pitiful. Out here camping with no home to go.

Kewl: Who was that?

Joe: I don't know, but that voice sound familiar.

? :You!

Joe: oh Magicarp feces it's Cindy and Regalis!

Cindy is a young annoying girl who spends all her time on make-up. Reginald Leon Cloud Kennedy Alexander the 7th or Regalis for short is a snotty rich kid who loves himself and doesn't have any other kid (except Cindy) be his friend.

Cindy: Where is your ugly girl friend?

Joe: She's not my girl friend.

Regalis: You liar Urchin.

Kewl: What are you guy doing here?

Cindy: We followed you here to see what you were up to. Now we want your pokemon especially that Aipom of yours.

Joe: No way!

Kewl: You'll have to take it from our dead hands.

Regalis: are you challenging us?

? : I they are.

It was Tiger he was done his side quest.

Cindy: New kid I like you so back off.

Tiger: Poor simple naïve Cindy you don't know my name. You dare threaten my friends I am automatically involved.

Regalis: You dare speak such language to this beautiful lady? I am involved too.

Tiger: Don't get me started about you Regalis the 7th.

Kewl: Tiger it is currently 1:00 am can we beat them?

Tiger gave a grim grin.

Tiger: I think so.

Kewl: Battle routine set!

Tiger: Execute!

Cindy: Go Steelix.

Regalis: Stantler if you please.

Tiger: RK9, roar!

Kewl: Sunflora bloom!

Kewl: Tiger a shadow pokemon!

Kewl was right. Both their shadow pokemon detectors activated.

Tiger: It's the Stantler!

Regalis: What? My Stantler impossible! My father said he gave me the best!

Tiger: Shadow pokemon are really strong ,but aggressive.

Kewl: Sunflora use sunny day! Sunflora made sun light appear in the area.

Tiger: RK9 use Glare! RK9 gave a fear some glare a both pokemon they became paralysed.

Cindy: Steelix use iron tail and smack that Growlithe!

Steelix didn't move an inch.

Regalis: Stantler use tackle! Stantler used shadow rush instead.

Kewl: Shadow type pokemon moves don't affect other shadow type.

Kewl: use solar beam on Stantler!

Cindy: It takes one turn to use that move.

Kewl: no I used sunny day which makes it attack right now!

Stantler barley stood up.

Tiger: Snag ball go!

Stantler popped out right after the ball was thrown.

Cindy: I am tired Steelix iron tail.

Steelix still didn't move.

Cindy: Rar you worthless pieces of steel I should make you into new coat hangers!

Steelix turned to Cindy and ate her alive. Just kidding it screeched in her face.

Regalis: how dare you hit your own master?

Kewl: Sunflora use magical leaf! *yawn*

Tiger: let's try this again! Snag ball go!

This time Stantler got 2 shakes and escaped.

Regalis: Use horn attack Stantler.

This time Stantler obeyed. The Stantler used horn attack on RK9. RK9 flew toward a near by tree and made a hole in it. Maybe an owl would make a home in it.

Tiger: RK9 are you going to take that? Use flame wheel and finish it to I can capture it! (p.s Tiger gets cranky without his sleep) RK9 rolled in a wheel of fire and rammed toward the deer. Kewl: guess I'll catch it snag ball go!

Tiger: Capture complete enemies executed.

Regalis: You stole my pokemon! Give it back or face the consequences.

Kewl and Tiger pulled out their shadow pokemon catching badges.

Kewl: You're the one who's going to be facing consequences we are certified to catch any shadow pokemon in sight.

Tiger: Ya so we can sue you and take all your money if that's what you want!

Regalis: err I mean keep it, it was weak anyway.

As Regalis helped get Cindy out of Steelix the two ran back to the new stone city. They changed clothes because they needed to be washed in the river and dried the next morning.

Tiger an Joe Fell fast asleep on the cold bare ground with only a blanket on them.

Kewl was about to sleep when he heard a sneeze.

Kewl: who's there? Sunflora use foresight!

Sunflora found body heat and threw a razor leaf.

? : ouch!

Kewl: I'm sorry please come out.

A lustrous silver haired girl came out of the bushes.

Kewl: who are you?

? :Sylvette just Sylvette.

Kewl: why were you peeping will I was oh my caterpies! I was! Kewl fainted of thinking a girl say him and his friends nude.

Sylvette: Are you ok? Do you need CPR? Kewl woke up.

Kewl: What happened?

Sylvette: You were talking to me and then fainted. I dried you and your friends clothes and fought a Ursaring!

Tiger: 5 hours mom please I have science first .

Sylvette: your friend has been sleep taking a lot. He says good thing none are negative. How can he be so positive?

Kewl: well that's Tiger he is always happy go lucky, but when theres rouble he will do anything to help stop or prevent thing form happening.

Sylvette: That Stantler may I see it?

Kewl: no problem Stantler come out to play! Stantler stood there gazing high at the moon then she turned to Sylvette. It's eye widened and rushed over to Sylvette and offered to give her a ride.

Sylvette: Roe so it is you!

Kewl: Roe?

Sylvette: Roe is my Stantler he was stolen form me. I had a chip on her horn. When hits something with her horn the impact on her horn makes a flshing light on the dot of her body.

Kewl: Oh so when Roe used horn attack on RK9 you tracked it here?

Sylvette: Precisely. Thank you for capturing it from that rich snob.

Kewl: Just doing what right.

There was an awkward silents.

Kewl Starred in her blue eye to see if there was any evil deep inside of her, all he say were bad memories and happy thoughts. Kewl suddenly fell to the ground near Sylvette's lap. He was sound asleep. The next morning Kewl was awaken abruptly by a lick. Turns out it was RK9. Ever since Tiger caught RK9 he became friendlier.

Tiger: its time.

Kewl: what?

Tiger said nothing and pulled out his time flute. He played a soft melody. Soon a green aura surrounded all the grass, water, tree in the area. They became more lush green all dead plants were resurrected alive. This only means one thing. The guardian of the forest had arrived. Celebi spun around happily then it saw RK9, it examined it and widened its eye. It once again spun around, but this time around RK9 the shadows bursted out of RK9. RK9 was purified.

Tiger: Dear guardian of the forest Thank you I offer you my berrys. I know you like them. Celebi slowly flew toward Tiger slowly took the berry. Tiger patted its head as it quickly ate the berrys in Tiger's hand.

Sylvette: Celebi! Celebi turned to Sylvette.

Tiger: bah! Who are you?

Sylvette: My name is Sylvette nice to meet you Tiger.

Tiger: How do you know my name do you stalk me around?

Sylvette: no I don't I heard from Kewl. Anyway Celebi can you please heal my Roe? Celebi quickly spun around Roe and he was soon purified.

Sylvette: Thank you.

Tiger: you have to offer it something.

Sylvette: But I didn't bring anything I was so worried about Roe. She began to cry.

Tiger: Hey don't cry when people cry I feel sad. I never like it when one of my friends are sad.

Sylvette: I'm your friend? I-I barely know you.

Tiger: You seem nice and you and Kewl seem to be friends so I am there for you. Celebi floated toward Sylvette shook it head and gave her a hug. Somehow she knew it said: no worries my job is to help so stop crying please.

Sylvette: Thank you.

The guardian left.

Joe: I'm back and who's this?

Tiger: Sylvette. What have you been up to?

Joe: I went and caught another pokemon.

Kewl: Cool what did you get?

Joe: I got an Elekid that I evolved into an Electabuzz.

Sylvette: What else did you get?

Joe: Oh a Glameow.

Tiger: Ok want to have a quick battle?

Joe: Sure.

Sylvette: Um may I fight him?

Tiger: sure.

Kewl: sure.

Joe: Ok go! Electabuzz!

Sylvette's eyes turned a deep black.

Sylvette: From the shadows I call you Haunter!

Kewl: Yikes!

Joe: Electabuzz use thunder punch.

Joe: yes!

Haunter fell and slowly got up.

Sylvette: Haunter strike it down with your Sucker punch.

The ghost punched the Electabuzz. Electabuzz fainted on the spot.

Joe: Glameow! Use bite!

Haunter fainted.

Sylvette's eye's turned a deep fire red colour.

Sylvette: Go! Cynaquil!

Joe: Glameow use scratch!

Sylvette: Cynaquil RRR Joe you will pay for this use flame wheel. She sounded angrier.

Joe: Man your crazy!

Sylvette: you're the one who's being boring!

Sylvette: Cynaquil use flame wheel! The flame wheel struck Glameow hard.

Joe: aww man I lost!

Sylvette's eyes turned back into a deep silver eye. Then it turned a heinous black.

Sylvette: RRR where did this wrenched girl take me to? Hmph she finally made friends.

Kewl: Woah what happened?

Tiger: Dang it!  
>Kewl: What is it?<p>

Tiger: Its Darkrai she must have been evil sleep walking this whole time. She still knows us but she's trapped in his command.

Kewl: What that's stupid!

Sylvette: Grr your friend is correct no need for this puppet anymore.

Darkrai came out of Sylvette as her body fell to the ground.

Darkrai: Fight me!

Kewl: Man there were fighting a lot today.

Tiger: We have a fight at 5:00 pm it's important.

Joe: Let me fight him.

1 hour later

Darkrai: Rrrr how did you beat me im a legendary pokemon!

Tiger: Man that took long but a lot of evolutions.

Kewl: ya Glameow turned into a Purugly Torchic became a combusken.

Tiger: I'll carry Sylvette and our stuff Hurry its 4:45!

Joe: ok.

Kewl: NO! uhh I mean ok!

Tiger: It's a long way home!

I have to explain something. if you did not play pokemon colloseum or XD The P(star)da was like a phone basically.


End file.
